


secret royalty

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Yennefer tries to use everyone's favorite Viscount as bait.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Kudos: 26





	secret royalty

“Our secret royal over here can—“

“Wasn’t a secret, it’s hardly my fault that you are monumentally incurious. And I am a Viscount, not royalty. I would expect a court mage, even a former, disgraced court mage, to—”

“Not incurious, Jaskier, just incurious about you specifically.”

“Yennefer! You are so cruel, it cuts straight to the core of my soul!” Jaskier flung one hand out wide, the other pressing dramatically to his chest.

Yennefer sighed. “Anyway. As a Viscount, even one of no particular note, our dear friend Lord Julian must be sufficiently well versed in the proper protocol for begging a Countess for aid, and will most likely come away from this encounter with his head still attached to his shoulders. Ciri, Geralt, and I will take the opportunity—“

“Geralt! Yennefer is trying to use me as bait. Tell her she has no right! Geralt!” Jaskier whined again, when he got no immediate response.

Geralt paused his routine sword maintenance and stood to clasp a hand to his traveling companion’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll do fine as long as you manage to keep your dick in your pants.”

“You’re no help at all.”

“Hmmm. Unless you’ve already slept with her?”

“The name doesn’t ring a bell, but I can’t be sure. Yennefer, what does she look like? Do kindly describe how this fine lady comports herself. It would be terribly inconvenient for your plan if it turns out I had…” Jaskier waves his hand in a way that wasn’t, at least in any transparent way, sexual but left no room for misunderstandings of his intent.

Yennefer pressed her fingers into her temples, trying to stave off a headache. What had she done to deserve this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the point where i realized most of these would be trope subversion.
> 
> Anyway, I really love Jaskier and Yennefer. Jaskier is so stupid that he makes Yennefer stupid, and it's a good time.


End file.
